Pefect Strangers
by Nix1978
Summary: This was written for Round 9 of the fiction challenge - March Madness. Prompt was Perfect Strangers. JJ returns to the BAU to see Hotch for the first time after leaving


**This was written for the ****Fanfic Challenge Round Nine – March Madness. My prompts were 'Perfect Strangers' and pairing was JJ/Hotch. This is the first time I've written either of these characters as part of a pairing….so I hope I did ok. **

**JJ POV**

I walk into the BAU for the first time since I left a few months ago. I am in the area so I thought I would pop in and see my old team mates. Truth is I miss them all incredibly. My new job is great, especially the extra money, but nothing compares to those I used to share my days with here.

I've kept in contact with Pen, Spence and Emily mainly but I haven't spoken to Hotch or Rossi at all since leaving.

I remember the day Hotch told me I was leaving….. He said he'd miss me. That was unusual for him to say stuff like that and I often wandered why he'd said it. But I knew he meant it. I could see it in his eyes. I know he fought to keep me, but in the end Strauss had the final say.

He said he'd miss me but I haven't heard from him since. But then again, I guess I haven't contacted him either. I couldn't think of a reason to, other than just wanting to.

When I get here I see Penelope first. She acts all excited to see me in true Pen style, but I only saw her and Emily last week when me met for drinks. Spence seems happy to see me. He is like the little brother I never had. He still acts all shy and goofy around me which is adorable. He made me the most heartbroken when I left. His face….

Unfortunately Emily, Morgan and Rossi are out working on a case and I'm bummed not to see them. The only person left to see is Hotch…but I have no idea what I'm going to say to him. I can't come here though and not say hello… I want to.

I knock his office door gently and hear him shout for me to come in. I slowly open the door and see him sat at his desk… a familiar sight. It brings back memories.

He looks up at me and a small smile appears across his face and then there it is…..that look of awkwardness.

"JJ, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

**Hotch POV**

When JJ appears at my door, I assume there must be something wrong. I haven't spoken to her since she left. I feel guilty for that….. I have nearly picked the phone up to talk to her lots of times. I was going to use the excuse of needing advice on a case, but thought that would be out of line. Truth was, I missed her. She was the woman on the team I related to the most. May be it was because she was a parent as well….? No…... It started long before that.

Garcia is a wonderful woman, but far too 'out there' for me and Prentiss is one of the most intelligent and fantastic agents I have met, but enjoys life in the fast lane….. I don't think I'd keep up. But JJ…. JJ is sweet and feminine, yet strong at the same time. And when I see her with Henry, it just completes a picture of perfection for me.

I know I have feelings for her. Don't get me wrong, I never would have acted on them whilst Hayley was alive and to be honest I only really admitted to myself they existed a long time after Hayley was gone. JJ had been there for me through that whole terrible time. She didn't say many words to me, but she didn't have to. She just let me know she was there if I needed her. And when she's around Jack, she's just so natural with him. I think being the only two on the team with children gave us an unspoken bond.

When I see her, I don't know what to do, so I do the thing I know best…..stay in work mode, "JJ, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Hotch. I just dropped by to say hello to everyone."

"Oh right, well it's good to see you."

We exchange stories of what's going on here and about her new job. She asks me how I am and I tell her that Jack and I are doing fine… which we are under the circumstances.

**JJ POV**

He tells me that he and Jack are doing fine, but I can see a sadness in his eyes…it's a sadness I understand all too well at the moment. He must be lonely and seeing Hayley in Jack's face every day must be the hardest, yet the most wonderful feeling.

Then he asks me the question I've been dreading.

"So, how are Henry and Will?"

"Oh, Henry's great. He's grown so much…..wait till you see him." And I smile at him. It's a genuine smile…thinking of Henry always makes me smile.

But I then take a deep breath and my smile fades…."Will and I broke up."

Hotch raises an eyebrow in surprise at me….."JJ, I'm really sorry to hear that."

He doesn't ask why and I knew he wouldn't. He would feel it was crossing a line, and that was Hotch…..ever the professional. That's why he's the backbone of this team. I wish he would loosen up though….. I've seen him with Jack and I know he can be fun and loving. I guess he just saves it for home.

"How are you coping with work?" He asks me.

"It's hard, but we're managing."

I feel a bit guilty talking about how hard it is. Hotch has it far worse than me. At least Will is still around to carry some of the burden….. Hotch is on his own.

The conversation dries up. It feels so awkward… I guess I should make my excuses and leave… This wasn't the reunion I'd hoped for. Visions of Hotch jumping up from his desk to greet me with a kiss and a hug were obviously so far off track. May be it was a mistake coming back.

"Ok Hotch, it was good to see you. I better be off."

"Yes you too JJ. Take care."

**Hotch POV**

She tells me her and Will have broken up. How could he let her go? What a fool he was. I know more than most how precious a woman like JJ is.

I want to comfort her and tell her that I know exactly what she is going through, but those walls I put up stop me. I make myself so mad sometimes.

She says her goodbyes and walks out of the office…. What am I doing? She came here for a reason. She doesn't work here anymore so what does it matter? She was….. She is a friend.

I get up and go after her. I don't know what I'm going to say when I catch her up, but I know she deserves something better from me than this.

I call her name before she gets into the elevator and she turns… that beautiful soft blond hair flying through the air and then coming to rest on her petite shoulders.

I move up close so that no-one can hear…"JJ listen. Do you want to meet up for dinner or something? It's just I know what you're going through. It may help… I mean, I may be able to help. It's not easy on your own."

She looks surprised and I wander if I've done the right thing.

Then her face softens into that sweet smile of hers…"I'd love to Hotch."

**JJ POV**

I approach the restaurant that we have agreed to meet at. I'm really nervous as I'm not sure what this is…..Is it a date? Is it just old friends meeting up? I guess I will just have to wait and see.

Hotch is already there of course… he would never be late for anything and certainly wouldn't keep a lady waiting….he is a true gentleman.

As I approach him he stands up and I don't know whether to give him a kiss or not. I decide to let him take the lead.

He pulls out the chair for me and touches me gently on my arm…."It's good to see you JJ."

I sit down and he sits opposite me….no kiss then! But I shouldn't be surprised. In fact, I don't know if I've ever kissed Hotch 'hello' or 'goodbye'. I can't remember. But to be honest, the small things, like the touch on my arm just then….that feels good. A little touch like that sends shivers through me. It's like I'm in anticipation of something….. the starter before the main course. I don't feel so guilty about feeling that way anymore. We are both free to do as we please.

As free as we are though I still feel tense…. No not tense, nervous….. It's difficult to know what to say. It's like we're strangers on our first date… but it's ok because I know him really and I know I can trust him implicitly and I'd like to think he feels the same way about me… I know we will get over these awkward few minutes as we have so much to say.

I guess we're 'perfect strangers'.


End file.
